A Day at the Park
by Pathless
Summary: For Kanda, it was just another day of annoying sunshine. Who could've guessed it turn into so much more? Get ready for the game of your life! baseball, yullen
1. Convincing Yuu

For Kanda, it was just another day of annoying sunshine. He could not wait for the cooling snowflakes and dark, stormy skies of wintertime; even if it meant he had to return to that god awful prison called school. Although he was constantly pestered by Usagi and Moyashi at school, it was a billion times worse during the summer. He was still trying to figure out how they had tracked down his summer vacation home in California, US while _attempting_ to relax on the warm beach sand (several seagull carcasses lay unmoving besides him – proof that he was failing) when a shadow came above him.

"How's it going _Yuu_-Chan?" A smiling and ever so annoying Usagi loomed above him, accompanied by a smirking British boy. If Moyashi was _smirking_, nothing good was going to come of this. He stood up and began to leave, a murderous, don't fuck with me aura surrounding him.

"Don't-call-me Yuu, understand baka U-s-a-g-i?" He brushed past Moyashi and walked down the beautiful beach.

"Oi, Kanda, really, you should hear us out. It's important." Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, sending shivers down his back. Kanda's face flushed red, not that he'd ever admit that though. _What's happening to me? The fucking Moyashi whispered to me and I freaked out. _Kanda thought – where had his perfect control fled to?

"What do you want?" Kanda spun on his heels, facing Allen, and catching him off guard. _Wow, he actually turned around… _Allen thought.

"Umm… well, you see…Haha, umm…"

"Che, well if that's all," Kanda turned to leave."

"Lavi and I got tickets to a baseball game and wanted to know if you'd come with us!"Allen blurted. Kanda's eyebrow rose skeptically.

"Pleeeeaaaaase Yuu-Chan," Lavi put his arms around Allen seductively, "You don't want to make us go _alone, _do you?" He put extra emphasis on the "alone" part.

"Che, why should I care?" Kanda said with his eyebrow twitching. Hat pissed him off. Why that was, he hadn't the slightest clue. He sighed, _Control yourself_.

"P-P-Please Kanda," Allen looked genuinely scared. _Damn__, he looks fucking hot when he begs… Dammit, the Moyashi is not hot! This is going nowehere!_

"Ugg, fine!" He couldn't believe it, he had just succumbed to Allen of all people, what was wrong with him today?

"Yay!" Allen broke free of Lavi's grasp, "You gotta go pack now, we leave tomorrow at 6am."

"TOMORROW?"

"Yeah, oh yeah, did I mention we had special tickets?" Kanda groaned, what now? "You see, this is no ordinary game, it's called Fan Challenge." Allen smiled wickedly, " Basically, they put all the ticketholders into a raffle, then ten lucky winners get to challenge the pro team!"

"Oh fuck no!" Kanda snarled.

"Why Yuu? Do you not know howto play _baseball_?" Lavi spoke with a glint in his eye. It was on,

"Fuck yeah I can!"

"Then why won't you play with us, baKanda?" Allen mimicked Lavi's tone.

"No way in fucking hell!"

"Why do you keep saying 'fuck', _baKanda_?"

" FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!"

"Aww, Yuu, don't be like that!" Lavi wasn't worried one bit, however. Kanda didn't stand a chance. He was going even if he had to be knocked out and dragged into the car in a sack. Lavi smirked, _this'll be fun._

* * *

Hey Guys! :) Sorry this chapter is so short! I had planned on making a one-shot, but I really wanted to get this out for Kanda! Haha, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIM! \(^-^)/ If anybody is reading this, I will continue, so please review!

Thanks!

-pathless :)


	2. Brooding

Kanda sulked on a couch.

"So I take it you're going?" Kanda looked up to find a very smug looking sprout smirking down at him.

Kanda turned his head away, "Che, No."

"Mhm, sure, and that's why you look so down." Allen snuck closer to Kanda, and sat down, still sneaking closer. "Come one, _tell me_. You can't keep a secret forever you know." He whispered into his ear. Kanda shuddered.

"I can and I will. The game is tomorrow. You can wait until then to fucking find out!" Kanda sprung up from his seat and stormed out of the room muttering nonsense. Allen could swear he heard the words, 'kill' and 'stupid sprout.'

_I'll show that bastard._ Kanda thought as he made his dramatic exit, however he had no idea how. After all, he had promised Lavi he'd go, and he wasn't someone who made a habit of going against his word.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

"Yuuuuu, why won't you come? It'll be boring without you! …Well I guess that's not completely true," Lavi winked suggestively at Kanda.

"Che, I don't give a fuck about what you and the damn sprout do in your free time." Well he didn't, right?

"Oh, come on Yuu. You don't really want the Moyashi to do anything he might _regret_, do you?"

"Didn't I tell you that I DON'T – FUCKING – CARE!" Lavi smirked, time for plan B.

"Oh, I see." He winked, "You really don't know how to play baseball, do you? I guess it was inevitable," He threw his hands up, "The all-mighty Kanda can not play the simple-minded game of baseball!" Kanda snorted,

"How hard can hitting a fucking ball with a stick be?"

"Gotcha! You don't how to play baseball, and therefore I am superior." Kanda jumped headfirst into the trap.

"HELL NO! You know what, maybe I will go. Better bring a broom rabbit, 'cause you'll be sweeping you're sorry-ass off the floor by the time I'm done with you!" Lavi, who was completely used to Kanda's crude language by now, laughed as Kanda glared at him.

"We're on the same team, Yuu!"

"There's teams in baseball?" Kanda asked Lavi, immediately regretting it. Lavi just laughed.

"This is going to be fun."

"Go fuck yourself." Kanda got up and exited the room cursing.

**/End Flashback/**

* * *

A very frustrated Kanda now paced about his bedroom. It would have been torn-up by now, but there wasn't much in his room from the start to mess up. You see, he was running short on devious plans to play on the Moyashi and Usagi today. He sat down on his bed and reviewed the bullet list of ideas he had made.

Slice them in half with mugen - _to messy… _he thought and crossed it all their belongings - he didn't have room for a shit-load of crap, plus he preferred both of them _with_clothes on... He quickly scribbled it their shampoo with pink hair dye - not very creative….XHumiliate them in public - this one he liked, the only question was how…

He sprung up from his bed. _Finally an idea,_ he thought, as he took out another piece of paper to make a list of materials he would need. He grimaced as he started the list:

Pink frilly dress

Well, this certainly wasn't going to be easy to say the least…

* * *

**The next day…**

"Almost ready!" Kanda shouted out at an impatient sprout and eager Lavi.

"What the hell is taking him so long? Normally he's the one waiting for us…" Allen sweat dropped and turned to Lavi. "Oi, Lavi! Hello?" Allen waved his hand in the other's face, trying to break his friend out of the trance he was currently in. All Lavi could do was point.

Allen turned to the door and his jaw immediately dropped to the ground. "KANDA?"

* * *

Hey Guys! :) Sorry this was kinda late…and no longer than the last chapter…haha umm…*scratches back of head* Well…I hope you liked it anyways ^-^ It's turning out very…interesting XD I think I will keep the chapters short for the most part. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those who review/ed – I super-duper appreciate it!

Thanks!

Pathless ^-^


	3. Expect the Unexpected

"Alright, I'm ready," Kanda walked out of the door as if nothing was wrong. Inside he was wondering whether this was actually worth getting revenge, but he figured, _I'm already this far, no point in turning back now… _When he saw the two boys' expressions, he immediately knew it was.

"KANDA?" The sprout's jaw dropped to the ground, no exaggeration used. "W-W-Why are y-y-you s-smiling like th-th-that?" Allen studdered. Kanda's expression could hardly be considered a smirk though, with the murderous aura that currently surrounded him.

"Oh, this? No reason," Kanda replied, his evil grin widening. "You guys ready?"

"Yup, we rented a limo and everything!" Lavi chirped, seeming to have snapped out of his daze. He was very used to kanda's…*cough* mood swings by now. _Perfect, _thought Kanda, _their reaction was perfect._

"Let's hurry, before Kanda goes on a killing spree…" Allen muttered under his breath to Lavi who quickly nodded in agreement.

* * *

Only once they were all in and moving did Allen calm down, but he still couldn't help himself from taking nervous glances at Kanda who still looked like he was up to something. _God, that baseball uniform is hot on him… _Allen thought before mentally slapping himself, _This is no time to get all goo-goo eyed at the person who's trying to murder you! Pull it together Allen! Pull it together! He probably would just vomit at your feelings…Ack! Con-cen-trate! _

"Oi, Moyashi, what's wrong with you?" _Shit, what'd I do…?_

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your face is fucking redder than the seams on a baseball…SEE I DO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT BASEBALL! The red things are called seems! Ha!"

"I never said you didn't _know_ anything about baseball, I just said you couldn't _play _baseball." Lavi replied smugly. "See, there's a difference."

"I'll wring your damn neck Usagi!" Allen sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

Moments later, the car came to a sudden stop making them all jump, well…except Kanda. He got out of his seat and left the car, as if he had been expecting this.

"Wait, Kanda, where are you going?" Allen yelled out, but received no answer.

"Hey Allen, do you feel this?"

"Feel what?" As soon as he said it though, he could. Something had changed in the air – literally. They both began coughing. "Damn it, baKanda!"

"Shii.." Lavi never finished his sentence though, as he and Allen had been outsmarted by Kanda. They now lay, slumped in their seats; unconscious.

* * *

Kanda snickered as he watched the two from his perch outside the car. _Phase one, complete. _He mentally checked it off, it was now time for Phase two. He grinned maliciously at the mere thought. _I can't wait to undress the delicious Moyashi…_He thought, and then froze. What was that he had just thought? What about Moyashi? He shuddered. _Probably lack of sleep from all the scheming I did…_He hoped that was all it was.

He jumped down from the tree branch he had been sitting on, and made his way back to the limo still slightly discombobulated from his recent experience. He quickly checked the driver's seat to make sure he too had been knocked out. Once he had made that confirmation, he preceded to his main targets; the adorable beansprout and the obnoxious rabbit. He mentally corrected his original 'adorable' to 'stupid', wanting to punch himself in the process. Whatever this crap was with the sprout needed to stop. Now.

Glancing at his watch to make sure that the gas had ceased being dangerous, he pried open the door and none too carefully, lifted his victims from their seats. _And let the real fun begin! _He thought, as he brought Phase two into action.

* * *

Lavi woke with a start. He looked around, but he could not make out anything – darkness had consumed the world! Or so he thought…

"Ahhhhh! What happened? The light is gone, leaving only darkness in its place! Oh, wonderful light, where have you disappeared to?"

"Lavi, Lavi? Is that you?"

"Allen?" Lavi groped the air in hopes of finding a certain white-haired boy, "Thank god you're alive!" He was successful.

"Wavi an oo et o of my eeks?" (Lavi can you let go of my cheeks?)Allen cried out in pain.

"What? Oh, yeah sure." Lavi let go, suddenly calm.

"So, you done freaking out? Can I tell you what's going on now?"

"Oh yeah…freaking out…yeah, I'm good!" Lavi beamed.

"Kanda blindfolded us, and we can't take them off until we reach the game."

"WHAT?" Screw being freaked out, now Lavi was genuinely frightened for his life. "Oh yeah, watch me!" He began to remove the piece of cloth secured around his head, but froze as he felt a piece of cold, hard metal being pressed against his neck.

"Don't touch it, or I'll slice your head off." Kanda's menacing voice sounded from nowhere.

"You wouldn't dare." Lavi whimpered.

"Try me." He decided to drop the subject and patiently wait until they arrived. For those of you who are wondering, yes, Lavi waited _patiently. _Well, that is until he noticed something weird…

"Allen, is it just me or is it rather breezy in here?" It took all of Kanda's willpower not to burst out in a laughing fit.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda itchy…"

"Me too…"

"Shut up you two!" Kanda yelled, not able to take any more of this. "We're almost there, so just give me some god-damn peace before we arrive!" The two immediately shut up, fearing the samurai's wrath. Plus, they had a slight disadvantage not being able to see anything…

* * *

After what felt like hours, the limousine finally slowed.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare." Kanda smirked, not that either of his companions could see it, "We've arrived."

"Oh goody, now would you mind taking these blindfolds off of us? I rather miss the sunshine." Lavi retorted.

"Lavi, be quiet. You're just going to make our punishment worse!" Allen warned.

"Oh, don't worry _Moyashi. _ I seriously doubt this torture could get any worse." Kanda reassured…kind of. Lavi sighed.

"Let's get this over with then."

"It would be my pleasure." He was scaring Lavi. Since when did _Kanda _have manners? Then again there was something creepy about the tone of his voice.

"So, can we get out of the car now or are you going to help us?" Allen asked, getting impatient.

"Che, get out yourself." And with that, Kanda exited the car leaving the other two to stumble out on their own. Where the driver was in this whole predicament, I have no clue.

Five minutes later when they were all finally standing on the curb looking up at the stadium (not that Allen or Lavi could actually see it), the two noticed that something was seriously wrong.

"Something's off, don't you think Allen? My entire body feels numb."

"Yeah…Kanda, are you still there?"

"Mm, follow me."

"Have you forgotten we cannot see? How are we going to follow something we can't fucking see?" Lavi was beginning to get extremely pissed with his whole situation. "You know what? Fuck this." He ripped off his blindfold, only to immediately regret it. What he saw mortified him.

"L-L-Lavi? Are you alright?" Allen whispered, but never received a response. Kanda had already knocked Lavi unconscious. He swooped down to pick him up and slung him across his shoulder.

"Come on Moyashi, we're not there yet. Hurry up." Allen stumbled behind Kanda trying to keep up by the sound of his footsteps – not a very easy task considering Kanda makes practically no noise when he walked. This, however, was a very minor problem to Allen. What lay ahead was what he truly dreaded, and considering Lavi's reaction, it wasn't rainbows and unicorns…though that might be nearly as creepy…

* * *

Yaaaay! Quick update! :D I wasn't planning to update this soon, but you guys changed my mind ^-^ See what a simple review can do? Hint, hint;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do believe it was slightly longer, yay!

'Till next time,

-pathless

P.S. Feel free to leave a review ;)


	4. Unveiled

**Thanks for those of you who reviewed/favorite/subscribed! It means a lot to me ^-^**

* * *

He could hear voices, deafening cheers to be specific. _We must be nearing the stadium… _he thought.

"Oi, Moyashi," It was fucking Kanda. Just the person he wanted to hear from…NOT!

"What baKanda?"

"Take off the blindfold. You look like an idiot."

"Oh, and how did you expect me to figure out that you were okay with that? I'm not fucking psychic." Allen mumbled as he slowly removed the cloth, and faced his fate.

Never

Never ever _ever_

**_Ever_**

Could he have predicted this outcome.

Next time so much as a _thought_ of crossing over to Kanda's dark side for whatever reason skimmed his mind, he was going to think long and hard about going through with it, because nothing, NOTHING could be worse than this.

He, Allen Walker, currently stood in the center of the field for the customary National Anthem to be played before the game, in a dress. Now this in itself was awful. There really wasn't any other way to put it, it was absolutely horrid. However, when you throw a _pink, **frilly **_dress into the equation, things start to get real messy. Did I mention the park was sold out today? Well, it was. Not _one _seat of the thousands that resided in the stands was not occupied.

"W-Why are we o-on a raised platform?" Allen stuttered. As if being on the field wasn't enough, he just _had _to be the center of attention.

"Why? Oh, it's quite simple really. Think about it." Kanda sneered. Allen gave it some thought, _who would be centered on in the beginning of the game….?_ He froze…no way, Kanda wasn't _that _cruel, was he? He laughed in spite of himself. What a silly question. "I take it that you figured it out. I'll just leave you two to it then." Allen noticed Lavi standing a few yards from him, equally mortified. "Choose one. Not both of you guys. Have _fun._"

"Leave it to me." Lavi was shocked. How could Allen portray such confidence in this situation?

"You sure, kid?" Allen gulped.

"As sure as I'll ever be." He took hold of the microphone, shaking slightly. _It's been so long…_ Lavi had disappeared from his sight, and ever so slowly, the rest of the world followed. He closed his eyes as he began.

_O say can you see by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming,_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there;_

_O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

He sighed. It felt so good to sing again. It had been so long…And based of the reaction from the crowd, despite his current attire, he wasn't half bad. _Take that baKanda! _

"You didn't tell me you could sing dude!" Lavi mauled him with a hug. The aura around Kanda however had intensified.

"Yeah, I picked it up…when I was…young." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"That's fuckin awesome!"

"_Let's hear it for Allen Walker! I just love your dress, it really suits you. Oh, and look at that! Wanna introduce us to your little friends?" _The announcer's voice rang out, leaving Allen with a less than attractive blush on his face. Public humiliation, however, was not something he'd never dealt with before. He thought for a moment until a brilliant idea struck him. Kanda was going to pay.

"Umm, sure. I'd love to! This is my friend Lavi, and the grouch over there is Kanda. Don't bother _her. _I think it might her time, if you catch my meaning." He winked…"Well, we'll be going to prepare for our game now, so if you could pardon us…" He didn't really want to be murdered in front of _this _many people by the 'girl'currently emitting a very, no **_extremely _**dangerous aura.

"_Good Luck to you! I hope we'll see you at the interview after the game!" _Allen nodded before sprinting of the podium, dragging Lavi, and avoiding Kanda.

* * *

Kanda didn't wait to erupt, as soon as they reached the locker room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BAKA MOYASHI? WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?"

"Did you forget you forced me into a dress?" Allen retorted _way _too calmly.

"…" Could it be? Had Kanda really run out of degrading words for the Moyashi? "I fucking hate you beansprout!" Apparently not quite…

"The feeling's mutual, baKanda!"

"Ugh, you guys fight like an old married couple! Just freakin change already! Geeze…" Lavi interrupted before heading to the bathroom.

"Fuck you." Kanda grumbled.

Allen sat down on the bench underneath the lockers and began to take off his heels (yes, Kanda went that far), but quickly became confused. The straps got tangled, and no matter what he did, it only made it worse.

"Need some help with that, Moyashi?"

"You're the last person I'd ask for help, baKanda!" Allen crossed his arms and turned his head. The last thing he needed was for the very person who got him into this situation to help him out of it. Plus, he didn't want him to see the blush that was ever so slowly creeping onto his face. They were _really _close.

"Che," Kanda knelt down and deftly unraveled the mess. Allen stared at him incredulously.

"Where on _earth _did you learn this stuff?" Kanda ignored that question. Allen stood up, his back facing Kanda so he could unzip the back of the dress. It fell to the ground, exposing Allen in his boxers. "Th-thanks" He hid his head.

"Yeah." Kanda replied, equally uneasy. Lavi chose this moment to return.

"Uhh…guys?"

"What?" They replied in unison, heads shooting up, revealing blushes on both faces.

"Did I, uh…miss something?"

"Why would you think that Lavi?" Allen asked innocently.

"Oh no reason," Lavi replied, rolling his eyes, "You and Kanda are just standing there, _together, without _arguing, _and _you're in your freakin boxers!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." Allen took advantage of the awkward silence that followed, to slip his uniform on.

"Let's go." Allen and Lavi stared in disbelief at Kanda.

"Someone's eager!" Lavi noted.

"To prove you wrong!"

"Not possible."

"Oh yeah?"

"Most definitely, unless of course, you learned the _entire _game of baseball in one night."

"Who's to say I didn't?"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Lavi mused, as he left. Allen scrambled after him, and Kanda let out his usual 'che' before following.

* * *

Eep! This is such a late update! T^T I'm sooooo sorry! I don't even have a good excuse… Well, nevertheless, here it is! The long awaited chapter 4! Haha, hope you like it! It's not perfect, but I had a slightly difficult time writing it…So yeah, enjoy!

-Pathless :D

P.S. Please drop me a review, so I know how I'm doing! I was a little disappointed at the lack of them for the last chapter :(


	5. Professional Amateurs

"Everyone, this is Yuu-Chan! Yuu-Chan, meet everyone!" Lavi burst out of nowhere. "This is Miranda," He pointed at a nervous-looking woman with wavy brown hair. "This is Krory," This man looked like Dracula. No exaggeration what-so-ever. He had black hair with a shock of white in the center, pale-white skin, and razor sharp teeth.

"Do _not _use that name Usagi!" Kanda interrupted in a deadly voice, cutting Lavi's introduction of the rest of their team off. Despite his murderous intent, Lavi just waved him off and continued. There were six other members; a smiling Chinese girl named Lenalee, a tall stoic man named Noise, a tall and lean man-Suman, Daishya – a young teen with a mischievous look, a Chinese man with blonde hair by the name of Bak, and finally, a petite girl called Fo. All in all, they made a pretty strange bunch.

"Team break!" Lavi shouted with way too much enthusiasm in Kanda's opinion, seriously, where did he store all that crap? As the team huddled around his, stacking their hands, he did not budge. "Oh, sorry Yuu-Chan! I forgot you are new to the wonderful world of baseball. Let me explain. A bre-"

"I KNOW WHAT A FUCKING BREAK IS!" Kanda found himself hating the rabbit even more than normal-a feat he wasn't even sure was possible, yet here he was doing it.

"Then why aren't ya over here, Yuu?" Lavi whined, completely unfazed by Kanda's outburst.

"Why do you think? Aren't you supposed to be some sort of genius?"

"…" It wasn't everyday Lavi was speechless.

"Just do it without me!" Kanda exclaimed as he turned and walked out of the dugout and onto the field. He wanted to get this over with. Little did he know, a certain beansprout's eyes trailed him the entire time.

"Let the game begin!" The umpire bellowed, signaling the beginning of the game, or in Kanda's case, a brand new challenge just waiting to be tackled. He was not, under _any _circumstance about to succumb to that sorry excuse of a rabbit. He would prevail, damn it! He hadn't stayed up all night watching those boring-as-fuck baseball tutorial videos for nothing. He had a point to prove, and he was going to prove it right.

The damn Usagi had lost the coin toss, so they were stuck as visitors. He leaned down into ready position as he stood in attention at shortstop. Allen stood at first and Lavi took up the pitcher's mound.

"Everybody ready?" He shouted into the field. Kanda grunted.

"Get on with it, Usagi! Pitch the damn ball!" The batter was stocky, and looked like he could probably pack an awful lot of strength into a swing. However, Lavi's smirk said otherwise. Yeah, Lavi was smirking. They were playing a _professional, _key word, _professional _baseball team and he was smirking. That's just how confident he was.

Apparently, this was _not _Lavi's first exposure to baseball. No, a newbie couldn't pitch a ball so hard that a pro would whiff, hit spots over the plate to make it perfectly out of range, or strike out three batters in a row. Lavi was a pro himself.

"Haha! Looks like I win, Yuu-Chan!" He shouted as he danced off the field, leaving his own team _and _the opposing team stunned.

"The game just fucking started!" Kanda growled, "and my name is Kanda you fucking rabbit! Get it right."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He then turned to face his team (at some point in his mind it had become _his_) and yelled, "Everybody in!" They formed a huddle in the dugout around Lavi. "The games not over just because you have an amazing, unparalleled, unbeatable, gorgeous, stunning…did I say amazing?"

"Get on with it Lavi!" Allen lectured. Just how many adjectives could one describe himself with?

Lavi just waved a hand at him and continued. "and cool, and sleek, and-"

"Usagi, don't waste our time."

"Oh! I didn't know you were listening, Yuu-Chan!" Allen face palmed. Some people never learn, do they?

"Don't fuck with me, baka."

"Aww, Yuu-Chan! Don't be like tha-" He stopped, feeling something pressed against his neck. Slowly, he looked down and…burst into laughter. It seemed like steel blades don't pass security in baseball stadiums.

"What the fuck Usagi?"

Lavi seemed to be having trouble answering, "Y-Y-You thre" He couldn't stop laughing long enough to reply. Even Allen was snickering.

"What's so funny, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, probably trying to sound threatening but somehow it came out more as curious.

"Where's your sword baKanda? Didn't make it through security? What's up with that? I mean really, making death threats with a baseball bat?! The standards have really been lowered. I'm quite disappointed really."

"Watch your tongue beanspout!"

"It's Allen!"

"Yeah, whatever. Oh, and this is Mugen II. Don't underestimate its power!"

"That's great, Yuu-Chan, 'cause I saved you the first seat in the batting order." Lavi (at some point he had recovered from his laugh attack) gave Kanda a slight push towards the field. "Go get'em tiger! Don't forget, you have to keep your feet square to the plate, and lock your eyes on the ball!"

Kanda did not reply, but he did start to grumble under his breath. Lavi could swear it was _not _English.

He carefully slipped the helmet over his head-cautious as not to mess up his neat ponytail, and stepped up to the plate. Taking up his stance, he prepared to hit the ball. The pitcher began his motion, and –_whoosh- _the ball came. He took a step forward, pivoting on his back foot, about to make contact when…

"KANDA!" The baka Moyashi fucking yelled at him! He went through with the swing, but missed terribly, turning around in a complete circle. Immediately, he turned to the twerp that had dared to disrupt his concentration.

"IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT?!"

"Uh…" Allen scratched the back of his head, backing into the farthest corner of the dugout. "Your shoe was untied…?" A very _very _murderous aura was beginning to surround Kanda.

"Moyashi, you are SO DEAD WHEN I'M DONE HERE!" And with that he turned back to the now trembling pitcher with an expecting expression. "You gonna pitch the ball or what?"

"Y-yeah" Wasting no time, the pitcher mustered up his courage and threw the ball.

Again, Kanda swung at the ball, however this time, it _flew; o_ver the heads of everyone, and clearing the fence at last. He smirked as he raced around the bases, for there was something waiting for him at home – a very guilty Moyashi.

* * *

Yeah…well this is really late ^^; I was actually going to put this story aside for a while in order to focus on my other story, Forgotten Memories…but I ended up writing this anyways XD Sooooo….I'll try to update again soon, but no promises. Hope you like it!

-pathless

P.S. Review? :D


	6. Punishment

Allen gulped. Kanda was really close. Really _really __**really **_close. He also was showing no signs of stopping. It wasn't his fault! He didn't mean to distract him! He had been trying to help. Okay, well…_maybe _he was kind of trying to annoy him just a _little bit_, but not really…

"K-K-Kanda?" Why wasn't he stopping? They were practically nose to nose now. The game was still going on in the background, but Allen wasn't really paying attention.

"Come with me." Kanda spoke in a gruff voice, dragging the Moyashi along by his wrist, pulling them deeper into the back room. He could hear Lavi shouting and the rest of the team cheering, but he didn't care anymore. All he could focus on was the Japanese man that was pinning him to the wall. "You've been bad, _Aren_. I think you need to be punished."

"W-W-What?" He normally didn't stutter, but he was getting extremely nervous. Kanda wasn't acting normally. This was…strange. He called him by his first name, after all. That's where he drew the line of sanity.

"Yeah," Kanda smirked. "Punished." He closed the gap between them, sealing Allen's lips.

Allen let out an undignified "MMPH!" and pushed against Kanda's chest. They were in the middle of a baseball game for Christ's sake! Putting aside his like million year crush on him, he pushed with all his might. Kanda didn't budge.

"You can do better than _that _Moyashi. However, I'd prefer you didn't. You're going to need all the energy you can get for the main event." He smirked and dove in for another kiss. This time, he put a little bit more effort into it, taking full advantage of Allen's open mouth. He pressed his knees into Allen's crotch, groaning in pleasure. He grinned, noticing the beansprout had ceased his fight, and was now a willing partner.

"_Kanda_" His protests had quickly turned into moans. Kanda slipped his hands under Allen's shirt, slowly sliding it off, while Allen pulled out his hair tie.

"…That's nice. GOD, I will _never _be able to unsee that! It will forever be the source of my nightmares!"

"Lavi, calm down! I thought it was super cute!" Allen whipped his head around.

"Lavi? _Lenalee?!_ God, today is not my day." He said, sulking.

"What the fuck? I thought you were occupied, Mr. Shitass-pitcher."

"Aww! Yuu-Chan! That's not very nice." Lavi replied with a pout. "And to answer your question, the game's over."

"Already?" Allen gasped.

"Yeah…well they were intimidated by our awesome pitcher *ahem ahem* so they gave up!" Neither Allen nor Kanda looked impressed.

"Fine, fine! We mercy ruled them." He still got no expression from the two. "I'm being serious! The umpires called 'game' after the third inning. We were leading the 15-0." He explained, changing his voice for the umpire. "Don't expect any compliments from the other team though…they wouldn't talk to me."

"…"

"Yeah! And the crowd's gone bonkers! We'll be lucky to make it out of there alive!"

"Lavi" Kanda tried to get his attention.

"I went up to them and was all like, 'Good game!' all cheerfully, but they just glared at me! I felt like I was having a conversation with an entire team of Yuu's…it was kind of creepy and-"

"_Lavi"_

"then they spit at me! Can you believe it?" He scoffed, completely ignoring Kanda. "I mean, there I was, like the awesomest pitcher in the history of baseball and they _spit _on me!"

"**_LAVI!_**"

"Yeah?"

Kanda sighed. "Can you guys leave us alone?" He enveloped his Moyashi again. "We want to be alone. Now."

"Aww, but Yuu!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want! You have no sword to threaten me."

"Baka Usagi, I swear. You _will_ receive hell the second I receive mugen."

"Come on Lavi, let's go." Lenalee said, dragging him out of the room. "They want _alone _time. As in time without you."

"Noooo!" Lavi shook his arms wildly, trying to free himself from Lenalee's grasp, but to no avail as he was soon gone from the room.

Kanda smirked and turned back to his task at hand. "Now where were we? Oh, yeah." He pressed his lips against Allen's who in turn, sighed. This time though, he really didn't care.

* * *

Soo…this is the final chapter. I am aware it's suuuuper short, but I have another story I want to start so umm…yeah. I hope you guys liked it! X3 Thanks so much for reading! And a special thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed or favorite! It means a lot to me :D

-pathless


End file.
